It has long been recognized that complete replication of the ends of eukaryotic chromosomes requires specialized cell components (Watson, 1972, Nature New Biol., 239:197; Olovnikov, 1973, J. Theor. Biol., 41:181). Replication of a linear DNA strand by conventional DNA polymerases requires an RNA primer, and can proceed only 5′ to 3′. When the RNA bound at the extreme 5′ ends of eukaryotic chromosomal DNA strands is removed, a gap is introduced, leading to a progressive shortening of daughter strands with each round of replication. This shortening of telomeres, the protein-DNA structures physically located on the ends of chromosomes, is thought to account for the phenomenon of cellular senescence or aging (see, e.g., Goldstein, 1990, Science 249:1129; Martin et al., 1979, Lab. Invest. 23:86; Goldstein et al., 1969, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 64:155; and Schneider and Mitsui, 1976, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 73:3584) of normal human somatic cells in vitro and in vivo.
The length and integrity of telomeres is thus related to entry of a cell into a senescent stage (i.e., loss of proliferative capacity). Moreover, the ability of a cell to maintain (or increase) telomere length may allow a cell to escape senescence, i.e., to become immortal.
The structure of telomeres and telomeric DNA has been investigated in numerous systems (see, e.g, Harley and Villeponteau, 1995, Curr. Opin. Genet. Dev. 5:249). In most organisms, telomeric DNA consists of a tandem array of very simple sequences; in humans and other vertebrates telomeric DNA consists of hundreds to thousands of tandem repeats of the sequence TTAGGG. Methods for determining and modulating telomere length in cells are described in PCT Publications WO 93/23572 and WO 96/41016.
The maintenance of telomeres is a function of a telomere-specific DNA polymerase known as telomerase. Telomerase is a ribonucleoprotein (RNP) that uses a portion of its RNA moiety as a template for telomere repeat DNA synthesis (Morin, 1997, Eur. J. Cancer 33:750; Yu et al., 1990, Nature 344:126; Singer and Gottschling, 1994, Science 266:404; Autexier and Greider, 1994, Genes Develop., 8:563; Gilley et al., 1995, Genes Develop., 9:2214; McEachem and Blackburn, 1995, Nature 367:403; Blackburn, 1992, Ann. Rev. Biochem., 61:113;. Greider, 1996, Ann. Rev. Biochem., 65:337). The RNA components of human and other telomerases have been cloned and characterized (see, PCT Publication WO 96/01835 and Feng et al., 1995, Science 269:1236). However, the characterization of the protein components of telomerase has been difficult. In part, this is because it has proved difficult to purify the telomerase RNP, which is present in extremely low levels in cells in which it is expressed. For example, it has been estimated that human cells known to express high levels of telomerase activity may have only about one hundred molecules of the enzyme per cell.
Consistent with the relationship of telomeres and telomerase to the proliferative capacity of a cell (i.e., the ability of the cell to divide indefinitely), telomerase activity is detected in immortal cell lines and an extraordinarily diverse set of tumor tissues, but is not detected (i.e., was absent or below the assay threshold) in normal somatic cell cultures or normal tissues adjacent to a tumor (see, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,629,154; 5,489,508; 5,648,215; and 5,639,613; see also, Morin, 1989, Cell 59: 521; Shay and Bacchetti 1997, Eur. J. Cancer 33:787; Kim et al., 1994, Science 266:2011; Counter et al., 1992, EMBO J. 11: 1921; Counter et al., 1994, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 91, 2900; Counter et al., 1994, J. Virol. 68:3410). Moreover, a correlation between the level of telomerase activity in a tumor and the likely clinical outcome of the patient has been reported (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,613, supra; Langford et al., 1997, Hum. Pathol. 28:416). Telomerase activity has also been detected in human germ cells, proliferating stem or progenitor cells, and activated lymphocytes. In somatic stem or progenitor cells, and in activated lymphocytes, telomerase activity is typically either very low or only transiently expressed (see, Chiu et al., 1996, Stem Cells 14:239; Bodnar et al., 1996, Exp. Cell Res. 228:58; Taylor et al., 1996, J. Invest. Dermatology 106: 759).
Human telomerase is an ideal target for diagnosing and treating human diseases relating to cellular proliferation and senescence, such as cancer. Methods for diagnosing and treating cancer and other telomerase-related diseases in humans are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,489,508, 5,639,613, and 5,645,986. Methods for predicting tumor progression by monitoring telomerase are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,613. The discovery and characterization of the catalytic protein subunit of human telomerase would provide additional useful assays for telomerase and for disease diagnosis and therapy. Moreover, cloning and determination of the primary sequence of the catalytic protein subunit would allow more effective therapies for human cancers and other diseases related to cell proliferative capacity and senescence.